The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis named ‘Langila’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Langila’. ‘Langila’ is a new cultivar of tropical hibiscus grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
The new cultivar was developed through an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Malause, France. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Hibiscus that exhibit large and brightly colored flowers, self-branching, high flower bud counts, and compact plant habits.
‘Langila’ arose from a cross made by the Inventor in July of 2009 between unnamed plants of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis from the breeding program, reference no. si 679-8 (not patented) as the female parent and reference no. si 6433-2 (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Langila’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in September of 2013.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Malause, France in June of 2012 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.